


The Chaotic Adventures of Alfie Solomons and Eddie Brock

by Queeniegeek



Category: Marvel, Peaky Blinders (TV), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Basically What i think would happen if Eddie and Alfie met, Probably some other characters I can't remember the name of, Spoilers for both Venom and peaky blinders, follows plot till end of season 4, hints of season five, nothing not found in peaky blinder or venom though, quite a bit of violence, references to infinity war and endgame, references to venom, the sheer chaotic energy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-01-13 07:20:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21240311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queeniegeek/pseuds/Queeniegeek
Summary: A London Gangster sits alone in his office in the early hours, when suddenly an American claiming to be from the future appears in front of him. Alfie promptly knocks his lights out....orWhat happens when an Insane English gangster becomes friends with an American journalist and his parasite, with  taste for human flesh.





	1. Why Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everyone, This is my first time writing anything like this so I'm sorry if its not the best! This was just random idea that I thought was funny and ended up with a multi -chapter story. I'm aiming for regular updates, but I'm an unorganised idiot so don't get your hopes up! Any spelling mistake are on me, I can't type for shit. I hope you Enjoy!

Alfie Solomons was many things. Ask his workers and they would say a harsh boss (a rather tame description, but most of them liked having a full set of teeth and were willing to tell a few white lies to keep it that way). Ask his business partners and they would say that the man, despite his often-hidden intellect, was more or less insane. Ask the man himself and you would probably be greeted with a 5 – 10-minute long rant, complete with religious references and a vague threat against your life. One thing all three parties would agree on; however, is that Alfie Solomons had one hell of a temper. So, when a warning ran through the bakery of “Watch yourself, Solomons’ pissed”, even the newest member would know to keep a distance, because Alfie Solomons, by default, was pissed, a warning meant he was re-open- the- old-air-raid-shelters-and-evacuate-Camden-Town _pissed_.

There were often three reasons for Alfie Solomons reaching this magnitude of sheer anger. The most common reason was often in regard to trouble with the Italians. A man could have been killed on a job, Sabini could have wrote some form of insulting letter or simply the loss of some territory in London: if it could be linked to the Italians, it put Alfie in a foul mood. The second reason was usually some form of dodgy business deal. Some upper-class, wannabe gangster or cocky, young bastard would waltz into Solomons office and, more often than not, leave with a much more damaged face than when they went in. Alfie didn’t like insults and took them personally, banter was something reserved for those he liked, which was a select few, consisting mostly of dogs. Finally, something could be going on within his own business to put him in such a mood. Lazy workers, bad quality rum, slow production line, if you could think it, it would piss Alfie off.

That was why today was so confusing, none of these things had happened. There had been no new business partners swaggering into the bakery, no sign of Sabini and the rest of the Italians making a move and the business itself was going well. No one knew what had gotten Alfie all angry, and no one was particularly bothered to find out. Anyone, who had the balls to was welcome to try. There was always a doctor on hand anyhow.

No, none of these things had been the trigger of Alfie’s bad mood. On this particular day, Alfie was _pissed_ because some fuckin’ yank, claiming to be a journalist, had shown up out of nowhere, in the middle of his office, at 3:38am.  
The thing that annoyed Alfie most of all, and, if he was being honest with himself, scared him a little, was that the man’s shocking resemblance to himself.

*-*-*-

Eddie Brock stared at the ceiling of the run-down small room he was being held in and, not for the first time that day, wondered _why me?_ Last he remembered, he was about to tuck in to a 10pm feast of tater tots and chocolate, when all of a sudden, he was stood in some dude’s office at 3 in the morning, trying to explain who he was to the most murderous looking man he’d ever seen. Eddie had interviewed Cletus Cassidy for Christ’s Sake, a known psychopath, so when Eddie said this guy was scary. This guy was _scary_.

Feeling around in his own head, Eddie looked for any sign of Venom. The parasite had been quiet since he arrived at wherever the hell this was, and it had started to worry him. Thankfully, after about 3 hours, Eddie began to feel that familiar presence in the top left of his brain. V was there, but he was weak, like when he and Eddie had gone on that business trip and he hadn’t been able to eat in almost 2 weeks. Meaning he couldn’t eat people, Eddie tried to sustain him on his usual tater tot diet, but it hadn’t been enough. He was too weak to even talk, which was a shame since Eddie could have done with the company.

Whoever the guy was, he’d given Eddie a good beating before storming off after being called upstairs. Due to glorious healing factor of one symbiote, most of the wound had been reduced to small scratches and bruises, and a small, sick part of Eddie was looking forward to seeing the man’s face when he saw what his handiwork had amounted to, sweet Fuck All (in Hindsight, that was probably a bit of V too). However, Eddie couldn’t deny that he was intrigued by the man, like, they looked the same. They could have passed as identical twins. The biggest glaring difference was that the man’s full beard put Eddie’s measly little stubble to shame. 

“Might ask how he grows it that long” Eddie pondered out loud, mostly for his own benefit, “I mean if he looks that good with a beard, I probably would…”  
Eddie was abruptly pulled out of his musings by the door of the room bursting open. The man himself practically filled the frame (_“dude looks like a goddamn bear”_) and Eddie could literally see the veins in his head and neck popping out in anger.

“Speak of the Devil…” Eddie muttered.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Interrogation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I know I said, updates would be regular, But I am Disorganised Trash™. Anyway, I promise to try harder to be more on schedule. Enjoy chapter 2!!

No one spoke, both men simply glaring at each other. Just the two of them, Eddie noticed, no helpers or guards, just this, honestly, psychotic looking man standing less than 2 feet in front of him.

“I fought in the war, y’know”

Eddie blinked, not exactly sure how to respond. He didn’t really know where, “_or when I guess”_, he was. There’d been a fair few wars recently, but he got a feeling that this man hadn’t fought in either of them.

“Oh Yeah…?”

“yeah, fought many battles. Take Passchendaele France…”

_Ah, _Eddie thought, _1917, first World War. Shit._

“… there I am, holding a bomb in one hand. It is the size and weight of a new born baby, little bastard from Birmingham. In that second, I throw it, boom, 36 dead.

Alfie paused. Eddie gulped.

“See, I got a medal for the 36, but the 35 I have killed in recent years still haunt me. Now these 35, well, they did not have, shall we say, a peaceful death. One Italian right once faced my own personal form of stigmata. Shoved a 6 foot nail up his nose and hammered his face on it with a duck board. I’ve hurt people. I know how much I can hurt people, so how, pray tell, is your _fucking face _merely grazed?”

Eddie blinked several times before answering:

“Erm…well… the thing is that… err… from the y’know future, so healthcare gets more advanced so…”

Alfie stared at him, before getting up and starting to pace around the chair Eddie was fastened to.

“See, you mentioned that last night, between the punches and the blood, but I’m not entirely sure I believe you.”

“look, man, I dunno what to tell you. All I know is my life has been fucking weird as hell lately, so this might as well of happened. Last thing I remember, I’m sitting down for a late-night meal…” Eddie neglected to mention that this meal was made up of Tater Tot and Chocolate, “…when suddenly, I’m standing in some psycho from London’s office, who then proceeds to punch me unconscious.”

Alfie stared at Eddie for a long moment, before walking to the side of the room and dragging a chair back with him. He dumped it in front of where Eddie was tied, and sat down, about 3 feet away.

“Tell us the full story”

“…What you wanna know?”

“You said your life has been on the peculiar side for some time, start there”

Eddie took a deep breath. “_Can’t mention V, he either won’t believe me and try to kill me cause I’m clearly insane or believe me and kill me cause I’m carrying a literal murder monster up my ass.”_

“So, it all started about a year ago. I was a pretty successful journalist, liked to take down corrupt businessmen, who were killing or exploiting the innocent”

Alfie gave a light chuckle at that.

“…Anyway, one day I went too far, took on a real powerful guy, Drake his name was. Lost my job, lost my house, lost my… lost my fiancé. See I was pretty shit to her, she was Drake’s company’s Lawyer and I looked at some of the private records she’d brought home. She left me in the street.”

Eddie sighed before continuing.

“Six months later, I’m on the breadline, all I got is my bike. Annie, she’d… she’d moved on, got with a doctor, Dr Dan. Good guy, good for her. One day, this woman come up to me, tells me I’m the only one, who could stop Drake. I guess I wanted to make up for everything, the guy had ruined my life. So, I went with her. Turns out Drake was involved in some crazy shit. Long story short, took some photos, had a fight with some guards, got away, Drake get caught.”

_“Not bad”_ Eddie thought.

“Everything was alright, till the first war started. I’m not entirely sure what happened, see we were attacked by some, “_Don’t say aliens, don’t say Aliens”_ … some people from a … foreign place. Seemed like they’d been experimenting with weapons. All I know is one minute I’m there, then I’m gone, then I’m back again and 5 years have passed. After a week of trying to figure out what the fuck had happened, turns out there’d been a second battle only we won this time, and a month trying to get back to normal, I end up here.”

Alfie remined silent, a contemplative look upon his face.

“Dude, I dunno what to tell you, maybe it was those people who attacked before, I don’t know. But I’m telling the truth, you have to believe me.”

“… Y’know, I’m very good at being able to tell when people are lying”

“Then you know I’m telling the truth”

“…Yeah, I know”

Suddenly, Alfie stood up, “Get comfy, I’ll be back”

“Wait, where are you going?” Eddie shouted after him

“To get some more answers!” Alfie called back as the door slammed shut behind him.

_“Well, alone again it seems…”_

**“…Eddie…Where are we…”**

“Well, look who finally woke up” Eddie said aloud. 


End file.
